Such a linkage flap arrangement is known from practice and is part of a passenger car having a displaceable top which can be displaced between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and a storage position releasing the vehicle interior upward. The top comprises a top linkage which comprises a link arrangement on each of the two sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, said link arrangement engaging through a linkage opening arranged in the corresponding edge area of the vehicle in the closed position of the top, said linkage opening being able to be covered by means of cover panels of the respective linkage flap arrangement. In the storage position of the top, the cover panels of the respective linkage flap arrangement close the linkage opening. In the closed portion of the top, the cover panels release the linkage opening. In order to be able to displace the cover panels between the two positions, the linkage flap arrangements each comprise an electric motor which is arranged at a flap bearing and by means of which the cover panels are pivotable. The cover panels can comprise a main cover panel and an additional cover panel which is mounted pivotable at the main cover panel. For pivoting the additional cover panel with respect to the main cover panel, the known linkage flap arrangement comprises a cable pull. However, a cable pull can become longer over time and does not allow for precise adjustments of end positions.
A linkage flap arrangement is known from DB 299 21 497 U1 which comprises a cover panel arrangement which is mounted pivotably at a cover panel carrier mounted permanently to the chassis and closes a linkage opening in a storage position of a top and completely releases the linkage opening when displacing the top. The cover panel arrangement has two cover panel elements, a first one of which is mounted at the flap bearing via a carrier arm and a second of which is mounted pivotably at the first cover panel element. The drive of the cover panel arrangement is realized by means of a drive motor which acts on the carrier arm via a drive rod and displaces the cover panel arrangement as a whole. When the top takes up the closing positing spanning the vehicle interior, the cover panel arrangement rises on a top linkage of the top, whereby the second cover panel element is pivoted with respect to the first cover panel element mounted at the flap bearing.